


I feel bad for writing this

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Davids an ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Dwight steps in a trap and since trappers evil he does the no no to Dwight's ass





	I feel bad for writing this

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God this is really dark and long??? Please b careful reading chirren.

The rain fell heavy as Dwight carefully walked in the tall grass, crouching down he looked around. The killer was The Trapper so he was careful for the carefully placed bear traps that could potentially be in the grass.

3 gens were already done and he was searching for another to do, David was running the killer around he knew that, he could hear the brit loudly taunt for him which made Dwight sigh. The big lovable idiot was going to get himself killed, but Dwight didn't love David any less.

He looked up into the rain a bit, letting the droplets group together on his glasses and run down, he always remembers hating the rain as a kid, and growing to like it as a teen. It was weird, thinking about his life before he stumbled into the realm, he's gotten so used to death, pain, and betrayal he forgot what he used to do back at his job.

He let his mind wonder as he walked, which was always a bad idea. He heard the loud snap before he felt it, he screamed loudly as pain blossomed in his ankle, blood flowed out the wound and drew down his leg like vines. 

He frantically tried to claw the trap away from his leg, panicking a bit as he heard a heartbeat grow in his ears. He realized that halfway into zoning out David's taunting stopped which made whatever blood left in him run cold.

He tried a few more times to desperately open the trap, letting out noises of pain as each failed attempt dug it deeper into his ankle. He finally got it open but it was too late as he felt white hot pain across his back, knocking him forward.

He looked back to find The Trapper, mere inches behind him, gazing down through his mask and ready to put Dwight on the hook. But something else entirely happened, the trapped got down on his knees and pulled Dwight back by the legs, the smaller man shook as he felt his ass get placed right in something hard, he gripped tightly into the wet muddy earth and prayed to whatever God would listen.

His prayers were listened to and denied as he felt his belt get torn away from his pants, "P-please no!" Dwight begged, trying to crawl away, but each time he got pulled back in place, he felt cold air and wet rain gently hit his now bear behind as he sobbed out, begging and pleading with the merciless man.

He figured Trapper got annoyed with him kicking and struggling as he heard him pick up something behind him, using a free hand to pull Dwight back he placed a bear trap right under him, right where his face would be. When Trapper let him fall forward Dwight scrambled to move his hands out, sobbing loudly and openly as he stared face first into the open bear trap, glistening with his blood, he could slightly see his reflection in the center of it.

He felt the hot head of the killers cock nudge against his entrance and let out a sob, gripping into the dirt underneath him he prepared himself mentally, but the pain never came, instead the killer rubbed himself on the hole, nudging it but never pushing in, Dwight hated every second of it, he started to shake, thinking that this would be it, he'd get toyed with and left a mess.

But his thought completely changed when the killer went in dry. Dwight screamed as loud as he could, he didn't care who heard it. He shook violently as the trapper began to ram in his tight little ass, making Dwight sob and cry with each movement.

Everytime he pulled out he swore his intestines went with him, his arms grew sore very quick but he didn't want to die, not like this! "P-please stop please.." Dwight begged, sobbing between words. The only response he got was the trapper moving to grip Dwight's head and he began pushing him down. 

Dwight screamed and tried to fight back, his face almost touched the trigger to the trap a few times and he screamed especially loud at those moments. He scratched and dug his hands into the ground, dirt getting under what was left of his nails. 

The trapper went harder everytime Dwight would scream, getting off on the mans cries of pure terror. Dwight shook as he was sure his ass was bleeding, whatever load trapper would leave inside of him would surely leak out pink. He tried so hard to space out and ignore what was happening but it was so hard when you were staring at something that could easily kill you. He looked around him for anything to help, glancing to his right, just to stare at the taunting brick wall that kept him in trial, and then to his left, at a wooden T wall, but then he saw him. David was crouched behind the wall watching the whole thing, he felt his stomach churn as he noticed something else though. David was getting off to this, he was watching Dwight get assaulted in the most horrible way possible and he found it as jerk off material.

He looked back down at the trap and honestly considered giving up and just letting himself fall into it. But got another idea instead, he moved to put all his weight on one arm as he pushed the trap away, and as soon as it was gone he gave his arms the much needed break. He cried into the dirt as the Trapper finished off, thrusting unevenly inside of him before hot ropes of cum filled him.

Dwight winced when he pulled out, but didnt make a move after that, as the trapper put himself back together he left Dwight's just like that in the grass.

David ran up to help, and Dwight was silent, letting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight folks


End file.
